cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CCL March Madness 2012
CCL March Madness 2012 was the third annual tournament to determine the #1 contenders for the CCL Heavyweight and Woman's Championships at CCL Forsaken. It is a single elimination tournament conducted over a span of one week.There was a 12-man tournament and a 12-woman tournament. It took place from March 21-March 27, 2012 in the Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The Tournament The first two days of the tournament were to determine who would earn the final four slots for the men and final four slots for the women. Only winners advanced; in the event there was no winner in a match, both men or women would be eliminated. First Round pin = pinfall; sub = submission; KO = knockout Quarterfinals Semi-Finals Finals Notes *The tournament is on Youtube and Dailymotion. *The Suspect attack Nicor Berith with a lead pipe. *CCL Owner Sushi-X announce that there will be a new GM and also he announced that there will be new CCL titles and those titles are called CCL Women's Tag Team Championships on the new CCL show, Pulse. *During an interview with Arn Anderson, Gregory Black told him that Natural Phenomenon is no more and he can focus on his ultimate goal, the CCL World Heavyweight Championship. *Michael Heinman issues a challenge to TGO to face him at Forsaken. *CCL Referee AJ Monahan told Maryse that the reason why he stop the TGO-Tommy Kazarian match was the moment he saw the look of TGO's eyes, he feel that TGO may have suffered a concussion and he also stated that his decision of the match was final. *Daniel Barber, one of the new signings to CCL will host a new talk show segment called "DBX: The Daniel Barber Expose" starting at Forsaken. On that show, he will expose the stars of the CCL. And his first guest will be the individual who attack Tammy in the parking lot on Adrenaline #37. *April Acid attack Meredith Clark when Clark was coming down the entrance way. *CCL World Heavyweight Champion XtremeTony made a surprise appearance and want the guy who took out his girlfriend. He thought it was Michael Heinman but Heinman told him that he wasn't the one. Then both TGO and CJ Logan came out and it got serious. Then Sushi-X announced that it will be Michael Heinman vs. TGO vs. CJ Logan in a Three Way Dance at Forsaken. *April Acid stormed in Sushi-X's office and argue him what kind of punishment will Calypso get for throwing Sgt. Clemets through a widow. She didn't like of what Sushi-X say to her and for that, he banned her and the rest of the HWO from the building for the rest of the tournament. *Sgt. Clements attack Lara Croft and almost put her on the shelf when Croft was having an interview with Maryse. *Stephanie McMahon told Stacy Keibler that she added a match to the premiere episode of CCL Pulse, it will be Vamp vs. Matt Phoenix. *Tammy got attack again this time in the back and she was found by The Great D. XtremeTony almost went to that spot but he was attack from behind by Vamp with a steel pipe. Links *CCL March Madness 2012 on YouTube *CCL March Madness 2012 on Dailymotion *CCL March Madness 2012 Men's Bracket *CCL March Madness 2012 Women's Bracket Category:CCL Category:Tournaments